Shanie
by FancyToaster
Summary: Wally and Kuki are happily married and on vacation. Kuki however is pregnant. At a creepy hotel they get more than what they ask for. My First Time! T for safety
1. Creepy Old Guy & The Psykick Boy

Ever since getting out of medical school, my life has been pretty hectic. I'm 25 and alreaddy married. My girlfriend and I got out of high school early and started college at 17. I married my girlfriend, Kuki Sanban, two years afterword, when she was 18. I can still remember how beautiful she looked that day. But now she's the head of Rainbow Monkey Co. and she's been stressed out. I dedcided to take her on a vacation to Louisiana. We'll never do that again! She still scarred. If you'll listen I'll tell you what happend. It still haunts our dreams. Kuki's, mine, and our daughter May-leen.

I had just graduated out of Harvard. She was the president of Rainbow Monkey Co. and was excited. She wanted to celebrate me finally getting my PHD. degree and she was freaking out. She wanted to leave the country but I wouldn't let her go to some weird place while she's two months pregnate. She was always adventurous and wanted to see some alligators. I didn't approve but she didn't listen. We made a deal, I'll take her to Lousiana where there were many alligators IF she promised to hold my hand while we were outside. Last thing I need was some cruddy gator attacking her.

She had everything ready to go in a matter of minutes. I thought that she had pre-packed everything knowing I couldn't say no. I booked our airplane tickets and hotel room. We left a month after that. I remember right before we left we watched the sun come up from our balconey in Cleveland. I compared her beauty to it. Eventually she got upset saying that in two more months I wouldn't find her attractive. I comforted her saying she'll always be beautiful in my eyes. She giggled, which is one of my favorite sounds-ever. It was like heaven to hear her laugh. It's a shame I don't hear it that much anymore.

We left for the airport at 8:45. Our best friends Nigel and Racheal dropped us off. They were so happy for us. We scurried through the airport, her dragging most of the way, eager to catch our flight. When we got on our plane she was so excited. I was too, after a long eight years I was happy to be out of school. After half an hour she fell asleep holding a little boy's hand. She looked like an angel. That would be last time that she ever slept so soundly.

A very young boy sat next to us. He was terrified of the whole trip. He was going to see his father, while his mither stayed back. For the ride he sat in the middle-between us. It was weird. He had green eyes and purplish eyes. Everytime the flight attendants walked by they asked if he was ours. We denied but they still smirked. When she ffell asleep he started talking to me. He asked, "What's your name? I'm Shane. She's your wife?"

"I"m Wally and that's Kuki. Yeah," I whispered.

"You two are having a baby?"

I smiled. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I guessed. She's pretty."

"Thanks. She was always pretty."

"I was talking about the baby. She has blonde hair and my eyes. She has your nose and looks like Kuki. But Kuki's pretty, too."

"How old are you?"

"I'm gonna be ten in three months."

I thought that this kid was weird. Kuki started stirring in her sleep. He simply rubbed her stomache and she calmed down. "Shane. How do you know what my baby will look like. And how do you know if it's a girl?"

He laughed. "I can just tell. Your lucky, Wally."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess so Shane. I guess so." Shane went to sleep on Kuki. They looked so peaceful. I woke them up when we were landing. She looked at me and then Shane. "Hi, cutie! I'm Kuki."

"I know. Wally told me about you. I'm Shane. Your gonna have a pretty baby." Kuki looked at me and I shrugged.

"What does it look like?" she asked confused.

"She has blonde hair and our eyes. She has Wally's nose. She looks a lot like you."

"It's a girl?"

He nodded. She smirked. "Well thank you. What are you doing here? Where's your mommy?"

"She at home. I'm seeing my dad."

The announcer told us that we're getting off. Shane unbuckled himself like he does this everyday. He even helped Kuki being mindful of her condition. I was able to get out of it. We let him go first with us right behind him. Kuki whispered "I know what we can call her!"

"What?"

"Shanie." She smiled at that name. I thought about it and smiled back.

"I like it." She squeased my hand and started to get off of the plane. We went to the hotel and checked in. When we got there it was creepy and eerie. Kuki didn't mind it at all. There was a man who looked at bit older than me. He smiled at a maid who was around his age. He watched us, for a while. When we got to our room on the 9th floor. Kuki immediatly went to sleep. I unpacked everything. I went to get some ice when I saw the creepy old guy. He said, "How old are you and your...?"

"Wife. And I don't see how that's any of your cruddy buisness."

"Did she make you mad? You seem hostile. But serously how old are you? 19? 20?"

"We're 25. I'm kinda freaked out by an old man asking my wife's age!"

"Hey, I thought you two were runaways. You look so young. You have so much living to do. I am mighty sorry but only old people come here. This place was built in the 1800's and people who are 1800 come here for the history lesson."

"Yeah, just-leave me and my wife alone." The man walked away. Wally was kinda freaked out by how conversation played out. He went back to the room. She was still sound asleep. He took a couple of pictures of her. She was just so pretty.

After a couple hours he went to bed.

Kuki woke up calmly. She shook Wally. "Yes?" he said with his eyes still closed. She layed back down and still shook him. "Yes?" this time he opened his huge green eyes.

"I wanna see alligators," she said. He sat up.

"Really, Kuki? Alligators? With teeth and a tail?" Kuki nodded. He can tell she really wanted to see them. He sighed. "What am I even gonna do with you two? When Shanie's born you're staying in. Go get ready. I'll take you after breakfast." She squealed and hugged him.

"Thanks, Wally! I love you!" she said walking away.

"I love you too." he watched as she went into the bathroom. He then took out his phone and started googling hot spots for alligators.


	2. The Maid's Here!

About an hour later they were ready to go. Wally had picked spots where they could see alligators and be a safe distance away from them. It was still very early 8:45. She smiled and asked him if he was ready. She nodded and they left. Wally looked around for the old man. Sure enough he found them.

"Sir?"

"Yeah." Kuki looked around clearly annoyed that she couldn't see the alligators yet.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be bothering you two anymore."

"Great," Wally said as he left.

"Can we go now?" Kuki asked impatiently. He smiled and nodded at her. The old man left to talk with a maid. Kuki and Wally left out.

"How old are they?" the maid asked in a southern accent.

"25."

"Perfect. We'll need a trick though. Hmmm..." She then smirked evilly. She pulled a young girl aside and eventually got her alone in a room. "Ms, I'm sorry to disturb you but I can't read what this says."

The lady smiled. "It says, Du kan have min krop, mine tanker og min sjæl!" The maid looked around confused. The lady smirked evilly. "Thanks, honey. I've got a lot to do today!"

The maid still confused yelled, "Hey, give me back my face!" The lady was long gone.


	3. Hoagie and Abby

The maid was still in the room screaming about her face. She was locked in there. After a couple of minutes she just collasped. Her breathing sllowed own and her body partially mummified. The lady was holding the dorr on the outside waiting until she couldn't hear her anymore. When that moment came the lady opened the door to find dust scattered around. The lady picked up the piece of paper and put it in her pockets. She swept the dust in an old bottle. She walked out of the room and back to the man.

"Here, Hoagie," The lady said handing him the bottle and the paper.

The man turned around. A tall black women in a red hat was talking to him. "Ms, what are you talking about?"

The lady facepalmed herself. "It's me idiot! Abby!"

The man looked at her. "ReallY? Abby you looked just the same as you did back when we were young! Who's life did you steal for this?" Abby smiled.

"Just another foolish lady. This won't last long though. We have to get a move on! Go find someone." The man known as Hoagie, looked around and saw something amazing. Someone looked like he did when he was 23. He walked over to him and did the same thing to him that Abby did to the lady. A few moments later, he looked like he did when he was 23: thin, red hair, and aviator's goggles. He gave her back the papers and bottle.

"We really have to go. This guy was hurting. Bad," he said.

"Yeah," Abby said running with him,"this lady was pregnante. This baby's gonna kill me if we don't hurry." They walked out side to her car. They quickly got in. "Did you find out where they're going?"

"Yeah. The wife wanted to see some alligators. They're going to Bayou Pierre. Just twenty minutes. Think you can last that long?" Abby nodded. She was in so much pain. The little snot inside her was kicking so hard. It knew that she wasn't the mother. A few moments later, they were there. Abby started throwing up. "Okay we need to find you a new body. This one is making you vomit and we can't risking losing the watch." Abby looked up and smiled.

"I'll be right back. Just find them. You want a new one? You said he hurts." He smiled back. He shook his head no.

"I'll be okay. You have the watch. You need to go." Abby left quickly pulling over another African American lady. This one had long black hair and a NY accent.

**Disclaimer (my first) : I don't own KND, or the characters, except for Shane. He's mine. Bayou Pierre is a real place. I don't own it. 3=. For a minute I thought gthis was going to be a fluffy chapter about Kuki and Wally but sadly no. Next one might...BTW You will eventually get adeeper look into the life of abby of Hoagie. Don't judge them yet! Review. I love hearing feedback!**


	4. We're Lost Aren't We?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND 'cause Mr. Warburton promised it to his son. 3=. I do however own the story, a dog, clothes, Shane, and a pretty blue wii. Going through writers block so this might suck some serious ass, but I Don't Give A Duck's Big Ol' Dick!** ( I don't own the saying either. My bestie does. Can I have it Ny-Ray-Ray?)

Meanwhile Kuki was looking out of the car window excited about well everything. Wally kept his eyes on the road listening to his GPS. Kuki went on and on about how she loved animals until she said something that really shook him.

"...and I'll get to adopt them all! Can't you see it? A lot of alligators running around in our home?" Kuki said excitedly.

"Woah, Kooks. We can barely take care of our goldfish. Let alone a baby AND alligators."

Kuki sighed. She gave him the puppy dog eyes hoping he would look at her. "What about a puppy?"

He thought. HE could feel her staring at him with those eyes. _Dammit!_ he thought. "Maybe. A small one but not a chihuahua. Those things are evil." Kuki squealed and smiled. She knew she tricked him and he did too. She thought for a minute. _He needs to remember or he won't get it,_ Kuki thought.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

"Thanks Wally! I love you!" she said excidetly.

"I know." He smiled. The GPS told him to make a right and he did. Unfortunatly the GPS was a lier. They came to a small town. Kuki frowned.

"I want peanut butter." she said frowning.

"We'll get you some when we figure out where we are. Stupid GPS."

"WE'RE LOST?"

"Yeah, kinda. Don't we'll be outta here in no time. Can you hand me the map?" He pulled over.

"Map! How can you find a place on a map when you even know where we are? I told you GPS's were stupid."

"I could try."

She handed him the map. "You should probably ask directions."

"Real men don't ask directions. Don't worry we'll figure this out." He studied the map but eventually gave up. He didn't know what town this was.

"Real men get lost easily. They also so have two shih-tzus." He looked at her and laughed. She started pouting.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll ask if you stop pouting."

"I'll stop when I get some peanut butter and baby carrots."

"Really? Baby carrots?"

"What? I had some back at home and they're not bad."

"Whatever." He drove by people and asked for directions. Every time he spoke, she asked for baby carrots and peanut butter. They thought she was crazy. They met a teenager who listened even after mentions of the weird combination.

"Well I have a carrot. Eventually might get peanut butter or something close." the teenager said smirking. Kuki looked excited and started smiling.

"Where?" she asked. The teen smiled. Wally gave him a dirty look.

"Hey, she's **my** wife! And she's prenante! (sp?)" Wally yelled.

"I get why she wants another though." Kuki laughed, just now catching on to what they were talking about. "See?" She kept on giggling. A little boy came out of the house behind them.

"Look, do you know how to get to Bayou Pierre?"

"Yeah just go back two miles and then make a left. Keep going for three and a half miles. It'll be on your left." Kuki wrote this down. She looked at the boy walking out. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Wally it's Shanie!" She said pointing to the little boy.


	5. David

**Hey! Just wanted to let you know that I don't own the KND, it's characters, or that saying from yesterday. =( . She said I couldn't have it but we can share, which sucks either way.**

Wally looked up at the boy Kuki was talking about. She pointed at the small boy walking out. The boy looked at the teenager saying, "I told you that if you go outside I'm gonna lose you! I can't lose you daddy! I can't!" Wally looked over in shock. The teenager looked over.

"You guys wanna come inside? I see that you already met Shane." Kuki smiled and got out of the car. Wally was about to convince her other wise but he saw the ways Shane's eyes lit up when he saw her. Wally then got out and followed the teen into the house. Shane led Kuki outside and they talked about what happened with Shane's family tree. Wally sat on the couch with the teen.

"Well, I'm David. I'm 19 and I have a kid. Anything you'd like to know?"

"Yeah, why does he have to come all the way down here to see you?"

"His mom was a teacher, I was a student. Stuff happened and she didn't wanna see me again. She moved up north and took Shane with her. He visits during the summer and I go up there for holidays."

"Okay."  
"That's it? How do you know him anyways? Are you a friend of Jacklynn?"

"No, he sat next to us on the plane."

"He didn't say anything weird, did he?"

"Kind of. He went on and on about our baby. It was kind of scary."

"Well he thinks he cans see the future. He says all type of stuff like that. The funny part is that he's usually right. He pretty scared today. He said that if I go outside, I'm gonna get lost or somethin'." Kuki and Shane came in smiling.

"Yes, Shane?" David said picking up Shane.

"Shane wants to go to the alligator park with us! Can we take him?" Shane looked at David giving him the puppy dog eyes. Kuki did the same with Wally. David looked over to Wally.

"If you want him, just make sure he gets back here. He goes there every day so he should know where to go just in case," David said.

"Okay. Kuki we can only for a while. I'll meet you out back," Wally said. Kuki walked Shane to the car.

"If anythin' happens to me, I want you guys to take him up north and bring him to his mom."

"I will." Wally walked out. He smiled at Kuki and Shane. He felt a terrible sense of dread creeping over his mind.


	6. That Ominous Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND 'cause Mom told me to put it back when we found it on the street. **

They took their time driving with Shane telling them where to go. He was pretty anxious to get away from the house. Shane was fed up with his dad disobeying him. Did he know that he only wanted to protect him? He shrugged it off and was so happy when they got there. "You ready?" Kuki said as they got out of the car. Shane nodded and hurried out of the car. He held Kuki's hand for extra safety. When they got in he got "hello's" from all of the workers.

He started staring at a lady with a red headed man. They approached them and interrogated Wally and Kuki. He couldn't tell what they were saying but it didn't look good. Eventually the lady and Kuki went to a dark place lit only with candles. Kuki looked like she didn't want to. The lady then held down Kuki and made her swallow a small watch. The lady pricked her finger and let her blood spill onto Kuki's stomache and into a bottle that was full of dust. The lady traced a pattern on her stomache and Kuki had her baby. Shane snapped back into reality.

The lady and man started walkeing over here. _I gotta save Kuki and her baby. Daddy would be proud of me if I did, _Shane thought. He pulled Wally and Kuki over to his favorite part of the alligator farm. They saw amazingly huge alligators. Shane kept looking over his shoulder just in case someone was stalking them. He still felt the ominous dread. "Shane? Shanie?" Kuki said shaking the boy.

"Yes, Ms. Kuki?"

"Relax, Shanie. I'm just Kuki. Either call me Kuki or Cookie. (I used to say cookie instead of Kuki when I was younger!) But smile sweetie!" Kuki said as she took Wally and Shane's picture in front of some really big alligators. Wally took a couple of her and Shane. He eventually put him up on his shoulders. Shane smiled as they walked through the park. The feeling never sub sided. Kuki sighed.

"What's wrong, Kuks?"

"She wants peanut butter and baby carrots," Shane said calmly.

"Yeah, can we get some when we leave?" Kuki asked smiling at Shane. He smiled back.

"Of course we can." Wally squeased his small hands. Shane beamed. He turned around only for a quick second and saw his dad. David mouthed 'I'm sorry' before turning away. Shane simpy turned away and stopped smiling. He figured that his dad wouldn't listen to him and went outside. _I'm never wrong,_ he thought._ They look so happy together. I can't let that bitch and her dog break up my new family. No. I'm wrong this time._ Shane silently promised. He looked for the lady. He found her stalking them. He shot her a look that said don't mess me or them. Ever.


	7. Abby's Life Before Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND 'cause let it get out of it's cage when I went to camp in 2008. I found most of the characters but Nigel was still missing. So I gave up and gave it to Mr. Warburton. Remember to review!**

Abby saw Wally and Kuki with Shanie. She grew worried as the boy stared at her. He looked really angry. Abby became worried. Hoagie looked at her and saw the distressed look oon her face. "Abby what's wrong? We only need a few more bodies then we can get ours back. See the bottle's nearly full. We can finally grow up and live. What's bothering you?"

Abby looked down at her watch. It was small enough to slide down her throat. She looked back at them. "Do-do you think that they have a kid? I can't break up a family. The kids kill me and my heart tries to stop beating everytime I take a pregnant lady. I just can't do it if they have a kid. I'll swallow my own watch." Hoagie hugged her. She thought about the way she grew up.

_Flashback_

It was 1866 and Abigail's family was working for a rich white lady. Abigail was 14 and had a huge crush on her boss's son. He was tall and had red hair. He always wore aviators goggles but his eyes were an icy blue. His face made her heart melt. She held his heart in her hands. The two were star-crossed lover and planned on running away together. Hoagie's mom knew about this and didn't like it one bit. She hated the thought of _her _son with some dirty black person. The very sight of Abigail with Hoagie made her blood boil.

On Hoagie's 23 birthday, Abigail's mother put a life insurance policy on her daughter against Hoagie's mom to speak. She made a deal with the Devil basically stating that if Abigail dies Hoagie does, too. The thought sickened her but she had to protect her daughter someway.

Little did she know that her husband had made a deal with him on Abigail's 23 birthday stating that if she died she can be brought back only if she finds a new body. When she stole bodies it would turn to dust. A special earn had to be filled in order to gain her body back. He felt as if his daughter would be invincible.

Hoagie's mom had enough with her son making googly eyes at that thing. She had a plan to get rid of her. She took all of her watches and put them in a box. The watches were all small but they were gold.

"ABIGAIL, COME HERE!" Hoagie mom screamed.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right on up!" Abigail said loud enough so Hoagie's mom could hear but not think that she was yelling. She ran to his mom.

**"**Darling," she began, "you are beautiful. I see my son has noticed." Hoagie mom locked the door. Abigail blushed. "Well we can't have my son looking at you in any other way than an aquaintance can we?"

"N-no ma'am." Abigail sighed.

"Good then you shouldn't have any problems." She took out a watch. "Swallow it."

"Ma'am, I think that's a bit drastic. Don't you?" Hoagie mom slapped her. She forced her to keep her mouth open. She slid the watch in and made her swallow it. It went down easily but it burned her thoat. Hoagie's mom mad eher swallow them all. Abby froze at the fifth one. She began choking. It hirt so much. She finally collasped. Hoagie's mom kept going.

"I'm making sure that you don't get up!" She forced a ring down her thoat. Hoagie's mom threw the body out of a window. She landed in the rose garden.

Hoagie was coming home from the grocery store excited to see Abigail. He dropped the groceries and started choking. It hurt him so much. People started pushing his stomache seeing if they could get what was making this happen to come out. He collasped. Beaten and blue in the face. Someone bought him home to his mom. She said, "I hope you rot in hell with her!" She slammed the door and left the body outside.

_End flashback_

"You're thinkin' 'bout my mom again, aren't you?"

Abby snapped back. "Yeah. How we died. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't wanna have to kill again. Can this be the last time?" She said sniffling through tears.

"It will be. I promise. Then we'll live and let die." She hugged him. She didn't belong in the 21st century. She wanted to just grow old and die.

Wally put down Shane only for a moment. Shane ran to the lady. "You won't touch my new family! I just got them! You can't have them!" Abby started crying. Hoagie looked confused. Wally ran over to Shane and picked him up. Kuki was right beside him. Shane was crying.

"Shane! What happened?" Kuki asked.

"My dad's dead! I toled him not to go outside but he did!" Shane said clutching onto Wally's orange shirt.

"Oh my goodness! How do you know?" Hoagie and Abby just watched. They were fanscinated by the kid. They understood what he was talking about.

"I just do!" Shane said through his tears.

"It's okay, Shane! We'll take you to see him. He's just fine. Just fine." Wally said taking him away from the small crowd starting to form. Kuki smiled at the people and apologized. She ran back to the guys.


	8. Sadness Everywhere

**Disclaimer: Most of trhe characters belong to KND which I do not own. *pouts and sighs***

**Sorry I couldn't do this sooner. A/N This chapter might make you cry. I did. D=**

Wally quickly took them back over to David's house. Sure enough they found his dead body just lieing in the grass. Kuki gasped when she saw it and Shane gave her a hug. He cried into her skirt (he's four and short!). Wally called the police.

"Hello, what id your emergency?"

"A man died. I have his kid right here. You might wanna check this out."

"An ambulance and the police will be there shortly." Wally hung up. He went over to get a better look at David.

His right eye was seemingly okay. His face was red and had many cuts. His left eye had a huge object stuck into it. He looked around and saw what looked like blades. There was a man across the street with parallel cuts and bruises. The only difference was that the man had been burned while David was just bruised and bloody**. **The cops cam and Shane was taken into the house by Kuki. "Cookie?" Shane asked through his tears.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you do me two favors?"

"Of course. What are they?"

"I don't trust that lady we saw. Please stay away from her and that man she was with."

"Oh dear! We might not see them again. Ever. But I will."

"Good. The next one is of something happeneds to my mommie, can I stay with you guys?" Kuki was in tears. He was being so strong and brave. He knew something was going take his mother away from him. He just knew. She hugged him.

"How about we call her and arrange for you to visit us? That way if anything happends, God forbid, then she'll be able to trust us and not have a problem with us adopting you! Wally will be so ecstatic to have you over!" He looked up and smiled, the first time since his horrid scene.

"I'd like that!" Kuki pulled out her phone.

"What's her number and name, sweetheart?"

"866-025-8483. Marie Rivers" (A/N Who noticed what I did?)

"That's great. Does she live in Lexington?" He nodded. "Great we only live an hour away." He smiled. She picked up her phone and called. Shane went to talk to Wally after giving Kuki a hug.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Is this Marie Rivers?"

"Yes. Who is calling?"

"I'm Kuki Beetles. I met your son on the plane to Lousiana and he is a little angel! I have some horrible news for you. David's dead."

"Oh my God! Is Shane okay?"

"He's fine. I was more upset than he was. He really seems to enjoy us and wanted us to take care of him if something happens to you. I was wondering if we could get coffee when we get back?"

"Sure, but I'd like to know who my son is dealing with so coffee sounds nice. I'd love to meet who my son was talking about last night. I hear you're pregnant."

"Yeah, a little over two months. It's kinda of a relief."

"Why? Was work driving you crazy?"

"No I love my carreer. I'm the head of Rainbow Monkey Co. and I get so excited when I walk in. But my baby gives me more time to spend with my husband."

"Did you get to see him a lot?"

"Well, he just got his PHD so he was busy with homework and other junk but now he doesn't like leaving me alone."

"That's the only reason?" Marie sensed Kuki hesitating. "It's okay. Just tell me."

"I've...had...a-a-a...c-c-couple...m-m-misc-c-c-arriges." Kuki started tearing up.

"Oh my God, I'm so sad and happy! I hope everything works out for the better. I have to go. Tell Shane I love him. Goodbye, Kuki. I'll call you soon."

"Goodbye, Marie." Wally walked in as Kuki was drying her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kuki?" he said gripping her hands.

"I had a talk with Shane's mom and when we get back I'm having coffee with her." She sighed and looked down. She felt a hand over her stomache. He knew what was bothering her and by the way she sounded it hurt, a lot. "This one's gonna make it, right?" He nearly had tears in his eyes too.

"Yeah. Shane said so." She squeased his hands. She was nervous and he could tell. "I promise, she'll be okay."

"Okay." Kuki said wiping her eyes. He gave her a small kiss and they dropped Shane off with his cousins. Shane said he wanted to be with them tonight. The duo went back to the hotel.


	9. Miscarriges

**Disclaimer: I own Shane, David, Marie, and the plot. Also a dog, a phone, a laptop and other crud. I don't own KND though. Unless Mr.W wants to give it to me...**

It was a silent drive back. Wally was trying to focus on the road. It was dark and he couldn't risk hitting something. Kuki was thinking abut her miscarriges. She had her first when she was twenty.

She had been a pregnant for three months. Wally was always swamped with homework or something else, but he did his best to be with his new family. His best wasn't good enough, though. The baby hadn't start kicking yet. Wally shouldv'e known that something was wrong. She waited around for another month. She began to feel cramps and went to the hospital. The doctor had said she had complications. He had tried to avoid saying the word until they could get a hold of the father.

He currently was in class. His phone went off. he checked the number and excused himself knowing some points would be docked.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Beetles?"

"Yes? Is somethin' wrong?"

"I'm sorry to say but your wife has had a miscarriage-"

"I'm on my way. Tell her I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He drove over there as fast as he could. She was trying to get the doctor to tell her what was wrong. He wouldn't

"Look!", she began, "I wanna know what the hell wrong with my baby! I don't give a fuck if he's here or not! I need to know. I can tell him later!"

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked.

"No! I just like yelling at doctors who are being assholes! Yes, I'm sure." Wall walked in.

"Kuks! Are you okay?"

"I would be if someone told what the hell is going on! He wouldn't tell me until you were here!"

"Dude, you fucked up by telling me first. She hates being the last to know."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Mrs. Beetles, I'm sorry but you've had a miscarrige. Most people want someone there when we break the news so I phoned him." Kuki started tearing up.

"Maybe you should just leave," Wally said. The docotr backed out of the room. Wally pulled Kuki into a hug.

"You okay?"

"No." She started crying. "What happend to it?"

"I'm not sure, but we can always try again."

"I bet you won't be here."

"What?"

"I bet you won't be here next time."

"What do you mean?"

"For four months, I brely got to see you. It was always homework or a test or something. Never ever did you stop by my office to check on me. For the first month you didn't know I was pregnant!"

"I'm so sorry. I''ve been so busy I didn't realize I was being missed."

"You were." She was still pretty upset.

"How can I make this up to you?"

"Promise me that you'll be around next time."

"Promise." He held her tighter.

He was around for the next pregnancy and sadly that ended the same way this one did. He was there and that made all the difference in the world.


	10. Bad Ass Boy

**Disclaimer: I own Shane, David, Marie, and the plot. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Ps Shane is 9 and 3/4 I wanted him to be young and have a troubled past but then I thought skip it! I was cursing at ten and giving signs at 10!**

Meanwhile, Shane was at his Aunt's house. She had 3 kids and they both knew that she couldn't care for him and it was alright because he didn't like her that much anyway. He really wanted to stay wuth Kuki and Wally. He could just tell he belonged there. He just knew it.

"Oh my god! Shanie! How ya' been, buddy?" his aunt asked.

"Fine, considering my dad's dead and my mom's gonna die in week. I'm getting new parents so it doesn't matter though."

"I'm sensing attitude and that's a terrible thing to say about ya' mom!"

"The doctor told me before I left and I'm sensing alcohol with your addict boyfriend. So are you gonna let me in or not?" His aunt moved out of the way. Sure enough he saw her alcohol addicted boyfriend.

"I think you should apologize to Tony."

"I don't. I think he should take care of his kids or pay child support." Tony looked up.

"Fuck you! I take care of my kids just fine and I can put down the bottle when I want. If you were my kid-"

"I'd run away. You are a giant loser and my aunt stay with you because she can't do any better. Do you realize when Joan left that you have no family besides her?" Joan was his cousin who had passed the year before. She was the only thing Tony liked.

"I'm not gonna punish ya' 'cause you just lost your dad, so get away from me 'fore you get to see ya' him." Shane scowled. How dare this bastard talk about his dad?

"At least I knew mine." Shane walked off giving him the finger. He walked upstairs and went to sleep. He woke up feeling horrible. He had smelled smoke all of last night. He was so frustrated but got ready in silence. Soon after someone rang the bell. He opened the door and smiled.

"Good morning, Wally and Cookie!"

"Hey Shane. How ya' been?" Wally asked.

"Fine considering my dad's dead and my mom's gonna die real soon but you guys make up for it though."

"What?" Kuki asked.

"My mom's got a week and a half at the most. I'm real happy you'll be adopting me though!"

"Really?"

"Honestly."

"Okay then, is your aunt here?"

"She and her boyfriend are sleeping off a hangover. I'll wake them up if youu wanna talk to 'em."

"Please." Kuki said as Shane left. She could here the boy yelling at an older man. It sounded like the boy was yelling about his father and the man kept saying screw you. _My goodness! Shane is definetly getting some counseling when we get home,_ Kuki thought. The man came downstairs. He was tall and pale. He smelled like ciggerrettes (sp?)

"Who are ya' and what do ya' want?" Tony asked.

"I'm Kuki Beetles and this is my husband. We're taking Shane for today if that's alright."

"It's perfect. You can have him."

"I hate you, too." Shane said smiling.

"Come on, Shane!" Kuki yelled while running back.


	11. How We Met

**Disclaimer: I own Shane, David, Marie, and the plot. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. My birthday is July 7! I'm going to be decomissioned and I will miss you all! Lets just start the chapter. When this is finished (which will be soon) I will write another chapter story and a lot of one shots, leading up to a cross-over. Vote on the poll to see which one I choose.**

"So, Shane what are we gonna do today?" Wally asked cheerfully.

"I don't know. How about I figure out who you guys are? I mean we met each other a couple days ago and you guys might adopt me. I have no problem with it though, you know? 'Cause I feel like I know you two."

"Okay, then what's you full name?" Kuki asked.

"Shane Cody Rivers. My mom calls me Shanie. And you?"

"Kuki Jin Beetles."

"Wallabee Austin Beetles. My mom had a thing for kangaroos. Age?"

"9 and 3/4. You?"

"I'm 24 and he's 24. When are you going back home?"

"Next week. You guys?"

"Same time. Anythin' you'd like to know about us?"

"Yeah, how'd you two meet?"

"It's a weird story," Kuki began, "I had just turned thirteen and was in a really weird room. I coulsn't remember anything at all..."

_**Flashback**_

It was Kuki's thirteenth birthday. She knew she was going to be decomissioned today. She was just happy that they decided to keep Wally around long enough to be decomissioned with her. She let out a small sigh and held his hand. "It's gonna be alright. No matter what happends it's gonna be alright," he said nervously.

"Promise?" Kuki let some aniexity show. She really scared about losing everything. She spent six years with this place and she didn't want to let it go.

"I swear." The new head of decomissioning officer motioned them to go into the chambers. She squeased his hand. _I don't wanna go yet!_ She screamed in her mind. "You ready for this?" She solemly shook her head no. He gave her a hug and told her, "It'll be just fine. I'm probably gonna kick myself for not tellin' you this but, I-I-I really, really love you. A lot." He closed his eyes wondering what would happen yet.

"I love you, too! That's why I don't wanna go! I don't wanna forget this!" He could tell she was a wreck.

"It'll be okay just close your eyes and it'll be over. You can't worry about it! I swore it'll be okay and it will." She closed her eyes, only for a second, and blackedd out.

When she awoke, with some blonde guy next to her. She was in an unfamilar room with a stranger and didn't know how she'd got there.

"Guy. Guy? Weird blonde guy who's next to me?" The guy sat up. He looked around, obviously not understanding what was going on. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Nope. Who are you and why are we here?"

"I'm Kuki and I'm not sure. All I know is that it's my birthday?" He smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that your name suits you. Y'know it bein' Cutie and your kinda cute and stuff." Kuki smiled at the comment.

"Thanks, but it's KuKi. K-U-K-I. Who're you?"

"Wally. I think we should get out of here before something bad happeneds." She agreed and the two went out.

"Wally has to be short for something, right?"

"Maybe." He said smiling at her.

"So what is it?"  
"Some name you'll never know?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I just met you?"

"You already think I'm cute, so why can't I get your name?"

"When did I say all of that?"

"When you thought my name was 'Cutie'." She smiled smugly at him.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Guess. It's an animal from Austrailia that's not a knagaroo or a koala." She thought for a minute. _Austrailian Wally? Wallabee?_

"Wallabee?"

"Got it!"

"Yay! So do you even know where we're going?"

"No and that's why we're goin' this way! 'Cause we don't have nothin' better to do at 4:00." She smiled at him.

"You wanna hang out later? Like catch a movie or something?"

"Why not now?"

"'Cause I just met you and you're kinda crazy, but I think I'll like you. My number is 362-160-863. Call me sometime, okay?"

"'Kay. But how am I supposed to remember it?" She quickly pulled a pen out her pocket and wrote it on his arm. "'Kay, I call you later tonight."

"Whatever. _Wallabee._" She giggled.

"Cruddy sheila."

"I'm not cruddy! According to you I'm cute and probably a little annoying but you'll get used to it." He gave her a half smile and put his arm around her. "I think this could be the start of somethin' amazing."

_**End Flashback. **_

"So that's what happened," Wally said. Shane looked puzzeled. He could have a vision at will but it'll usually be a small one containing nothing imporatant like the answers on a quiz. He could see little bits of the past but it was rare and it normally gave him nosebleeds. _I'm missing something and it's important._ He promised to find out what it was.


	12. Questions Galore

**Disclaimer: I own Shane, David, Marie, and the plot. *Sighs***

**Wally: Why are you still typing this?**

**Kuki: Be nice. If she didn't then we'd probably die and be happy she made us so sweet!**

**Shane: Can I tell 'em**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Shane: SHe didn't get decomissioned! She promised to keep with the updates and they let her go! Now onward with the story!**

Shane was in the back seat, bored out of his mind. He really wanted to know what he was missing. It seemed so important. It had to be more than waking up in a weird room with some stranger. Why were they even there together? He was determined to find out. How?That was the question he needed to answer. He got an idea. "I know what we can do today!"

"What is it, future son?" Kuki said while giggling.

"We can go to the Aquairium of the Americas! I go there every time I'm here and I think you'd really like it."

"What do you think?" Kuki said looking at Wally.

"I'll look it up. Thanks, buddy." Shane smiled at himself. He knew they'd like it, judging from that story. The two acted the same way they did over ten years ago. He wanted to know how that started.

"So...what happened next? I mean there is a next right? Or did you two start sucking face the next day?" Shane asked. Kuki giggled at his little comment.

"Well we hung out with each other. It was like we were already best friends or somethin'. She joined the cheerleadin' team and met her best friends Rachel Mckenzie, Fanny Fulbrite, Lizzie Devine, Sonya Martin and Henrietta Von Marzipan.

I joined the baseball team and met Patton Drilvosky and Ace Garcia. Eventually I got a detention and became best friends with Nigel Uno and Lee Statham. We kept hanging out and it sorta...happend," Wally said. Shane looked bored.

"Then how'd you two get together?"

"I found out why he got a detention," Kuki said laughing, "some guy had made fun of my overly big glasses and Wally got into a fight with him for it. He said he did it because of a cruddy shelia and we started hanging out by ourselves more and more and he kissed me one day. The weird thing is that I kissed him back. We've been like this ever since."

Shane looked at her with geat disbelief. _Wow, these two are gonna be fun!_ Shane thought. "Dad?" he said hesitantly (sp?)

"Yeah," Wally answered.

"What happened that day?"

"Well, I was walkin' her home one day and I had an impulse. The look on her face was pricless. I thought she was gonna yell at me but she started kissing me back. Anything you might wanna know?"

(A/N I might make that a one shot! Let me know if I should!)

"I'll let you guys know." He was quiet for the rest of the ride. _Just an impulse, huh? I don't think so. Soemthing happened that they're not telling me or don't remember. Whatever it is I'm gonna find out. I swear!_


	13. Kuki's Memories

**Disclaimer: I own Shane, David, Marie, and the plot. *Sighs***

**Wally: Why are you still typing this?**

**Kuki: Be nice. If she didn't then we'd probably die and be happy she made us so sweet!**

**Shane: Can I tell 'em**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Shane: SHe didn't get decomissioned! She promised to keep with the updates and they let her go! Now onward with the story!**

When they went to the aquarium Kuki was stunned. Sure she always liked animals but there were just so many! Shane held her hand tightly. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought. He thought about what they told him. He tried to picture what happened before they met. Kuki got a slight headache, oblivious to what was happening. Shane felt something...strange. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tighter. When he opened them he saw a young girl who looked about fourteen walking down the street with a blonde guy.

Shane smiled. _Is this what happened before? No, it couldn't be. He looks...lovestruck, and she's not noticing. Poor Poor,Wally. I need to get closer and hear what they're saying, _Shane thought. He moved closer but not to the point where they could him. The girl had long black and light purplish eyes. She seemed to like the color green. The boy had blonde hair in a bowl haircut. The boy didn't seem to pay attention to the words she was saying, but to her lips. He heard the girl talking about some teacher.

"I just can't believe she didn't give him a detention! Why did you even get into that stupid fight, anyway! If the sheila was so cruddy it shouldn't been called for." The girl said while straighting her glasses. They were big and bulky. She didn't care too much. She thought they were just peachy. He really liked them, too.

"I'm the only one who thinks this sheila is cruddy. And she's only cruddy 'cause she talks so much. I don't mind though, her voice is kinda..cute. Don't worry about _my_ detentions, Kuki." Kuki turned and pouted at him.

"It's not my fault that most of my friend would bore me half to death while your gone, Wally. I'm gonna miss you wakling me home like this."

"It's fine. It'll be like this again in a month. Besides I can start walking you to school to make up for it."

"But I have to leave early for cheerleading meetings. I'm the one lifts everyone's sprits before and after games."

"I have to get there early so that I can make early morning punishments, dished out by your cruddy coach." Shane smiled at this. He knew this what day this was.

"It won't be the same and a month is a long time," Kuki protested. She still pouted at him he simply wrapped an arm around her.

"Nothing is ever the same but you have to deal with it. You'll be okay."

"Fine." Kuki was still pouting. Wally looked aqt her and gave her a quick kiss and pulled away. Kuki's face was red and you could tell she was shocked. He was about to say something but she kissed him back. He was surprised but not much. Shane felt like he wanted to vomit. No way he wanted to see his parents make-out. He started walking away from the two.

He kept walking in the opposit directiomnn and soon enough he was in a different one. He looked around. It was dark and he heard laughing. He started running toward the laughter. He again saw the two but they were younger, thirteen probably. He ran past the two and soon enough he found whaqt he was looking for.

He was the same girl but she was really young, about eight. She was nearly in tears. She was next to a blonde boy, a dark-skinned girl woth a long braid, a chubby boy with pilot's goggles, a bald boy, a blonde girl, and a red headed girl. He listened intently..."...I'm sorry operatives but we can't change the rules. It's for safety protocal."

"But Numbuh 274 we wanna fight adults forever! Can we stop growing up?" the red headed girl said.

"Sorry Fanny, but you'll be an adult one day and the future KND will need you not to know they're secrets."

"So when will wen forget everything?" the younger Kuki asked.

"When you become a teenager, at age thirteen." Kuki let out a sob. Numbuh 274 left and so did Shane. He couldn't risk getting caught and he had what he needed. He qucikly gave himself a nosebleed and woke up right by Kuki and Wally.

"Shane...Shane! Are you alright buddy?" Wally asked concerned. Shane shook his head. Kuki smiled warmly at him. She bent down and whispered, "I know you...I'm not sure how, but I known you since I was thirteen. You probably weren't born but I just remember you." Shane looked at her in disbelief. _Crap! She saw me running past her!_

**I'm sorry for the last chapter...I tweaked..**


	14. Nosebleeds & Takers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...but that could change...OH TOMMY!**

Shane was contemplating wheteher having Kuki see him was bad or good. _It's harmless, right? I mean what's the worst that happeneds? She remembers where she met really met Wally? _Shane thought. He needed to think things through. Alone. He felt something running out of his nose. He touched it and looked. _Blood, hey maybe I can use this as an excuse! _Shane thought. "Hey mom and dad, I can clean myself up. I just need to go to the restroom. Won't be long." Wally thought about it. SHould he really let him go by himself? No!

"Okay, but I'm comin' with ya." Shane rolled his eyes at the adult. Wally didn't notice. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Wally looked over at Kuki.

"Yeah 'cause it's my dream to run away from my husband at an aquarium in Louisiana."

"I'm sensing an attitude."

"I'm sensing that Shane is still dripping blood from his nose." Shane gave Wally a "let's-go-before-she does-something-drastic" look. Wally and Shane walked off leaving Kuki behind. _I hope he's okay, _Kuki thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a familar face.

"You have a really cute kid," a tall black woman said. This lady was stunning. She had lond brown hair and enchanting chocolate eyes. She had an accent.

"Thanks, but could you not mention kids? He's not really mine and it's kinda hard to mention it now." The lady smiled and extened a hand.

"I'm Abby Gilligan."

"Kuki Beetles. Do I know you from anywhere? You seem...familiar, like I knew you but I don't." Abby laughed at her. Abby bit her lip. Of course she knew her. They were best friends when Kuki were ten. Abby knew that. No one else though.

"No I don't believe so." Abby eyed the girl. She made a quick judgment. _I have to be her. I have to!_ Abby thought. She waved a hand in the air. Kuki looked around.

"Whatcha wavin' at?"

"No one. Gosh you're silly!" Kuki let out a half smile and a giggle. _Weird lady, but she seems nice._ Kuki thought.

"Where are you from?"

"Maryland. I'm visitin' family out here. What about you?"

"Virginia." She turned around and started looking for Wally and Shane. Abby had gone into some long, boring story._They're still cleaning that nosebleed? _Kuki thought.

She felt a hand go around her mouth and the owner pushed it on her face, squeesing her jaws together. She tried to look up bbut the hand wouldn't let her. She heard a voice. It was deep and scary, "You won't scream, or fight back. Just breathe and it'll be oveer quickly." Kuki panicked. and tried licking the hand.

(A/N I do that when something happeneds. I bit a couple of my friends after licking! So dog-like!)

It only gripped tighter. She felt a pain in her shoulder and blacked out. Abby and the guy who was helping her carried her out of the aquarium and back to Hoagie's house where the final change would happen.

Wally and Shane were in the restroom trying to stop the blood. Shane felt something ominous and dreadful. He started hearing voices. _She needs you! Go out and get her. Now!_ they said. Shane ran out with his nose still dripping. Shane felt as if he couldn't talk. Wally followed him out. "Dad? I can't see mom!"

**Almost ending...I wanted to do a cliffy but I nearly kicked myself. Review if you want YUMMMY YUMMY COOKIES!**


	15. A Feeling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm sorry about the late updates. It's 11. Review if you want YUMMY COOKIES, hurry cause I don't share for long. Remember to vote on my poll. **

**(A/N I'm gonna do 4 chapter stories. Hey Wally- A tragety [Ace/3/], Beautiful-Angsty [lizzie/Ace], Don't turn Around- horror [everyone!], I'm Still Here-Angst [3/4 Operation Future-type-thing] and Turn Back the Clock- humor/drama [mainly 3/4 but tad bits of everyone.]. Let me know either in reviews or PM's which one to do first. Shane will not be any of the stories.)**

**Shane: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause you were a one time charecter, sweetie. I'll use you as a background person.**

**Shane: But you use Paige and Cody in those one shots. Is it them?**

**Me: Yeah, it'll be explained later in one of the stories. I might add you in as a background charecter. Fans let me know!**

**Shane: Let her know. I like living!**

Wally searched all over. _She wouldn't get up and leave. She's smarter than that,_ Wally thought. He looked around and didn't see her. Shane started pulling on his shirt. "I think I know where she is! Just follow me!" Shane startde running, pulling Wally behind him. Shane wiped a tear from his eye. _When I had that stupid vision she was in a burned place. There were candles and that lady. She has her! It's that place. _Shane stopped. "Do you know where she is?" Shane nodded.

"2552, Lincoln Memory Lane. It's not too far from here. Just up the road." Shane said. Wally dragged him to the car and drove off. Shane told him where to go, knowing he was right.

"How do you know where she is?"

"I had a feeling. The same one that told me that my dad was gonna to die. I just know she's there and she's not in any pain yet. She's resting, in a church." Wally kept driving. He didn't know why, but Shane was telling him the truth and he knows it. Soon enough they reached it, only they didn't see a church. They saw a barn that was burned beyond repair. Shane and Wally got out of the car and ran toward it. They heard loud screams and pleas. Shane looked around for a door and realized it was locked. He and Wally started brainstorming ideas to get inside.

MEANWHILE WITH KUKI

She was lightly resting in the back of an old car when it jerked to a sudden stop. SHe fluttered her eyes open and nearly cried. _It really happened. She actually took me away from everything, _Kuki thought. A red haired man helped her out of the car. She looked at him woth tears in her eyes. "Ho-Hoagie?" He looked down at her.

"How do you know my name?"

"You were one of my best friends, silly. When we were ten and eleven and twelve. Remember? Maybe you don't. You and Abby were decomissioned together. I'm glad you've got her. Why'd you take me from Wally? We got married. We're happy. Why Hoagie?" Kuki started crying. Hoagie looked down at her. he gave her a quick hug.

"It's a long story but me and Abby got away from it all. We need you and Wally to do us a big favor. Just one last one...I'm happy you two got together and sorry about everything." She nodded into his shoulders.

"It's okay. He'll forgive you." She said letting sleep over take her. He took her into the barn and locked the door. When she awoke, Abby was standing over her. "Abby? Why?"

"'Cause you're so pretty and young! Abby needs you!" Kuki opened her mouth to day something but Abby put a small watch into it. Kuki choked a little but spit it out.

"Abby stop! I-" Abby tried to put another one in but Kuki spit it back out. She let out tearful screams. "Abby! Please. I'm-" She put a smaller watch into her mouth. It slid down her throat. Kuki coughed and screamed. "If I have a miscarriage I'm blaming you!" Kuki yelled at the top of her lungs. She didn't want to say it but she had to get it out. Abby was surprised.

"You said-"

"I said he wasn't mine and kids were hard to mention! That's because I'm pregnant! And I had three miscarriges so this is pretty hard for me! If this doesn't work out then I don't know what will! If I have a miscarrige for whatever reason it's **your **fault!" Abby backed away. "Get your sorry ass back here! Untie me! What were you even doing! I was best friend! BEST FRIEND! I cried when you and Hoagie left!" Abby turned around.

"Shut your loud ass up! I'm only doin' this for old times' sake." She pricked a finger and drew a pattern on Kuki's stomache. Kuki felt immense pain. And noticed something war, trickling down her leg.

She let out a loud scream, "WALLY! IT'S-IT'S-WATER BROKE!"


	16. Sorry For The Sucky Chapter

**Disclaimer: If I was Tom Warburton I would own this but I'm not so I don't. I have a serious case of writers block so sorry if this kinda sucks some major butt. There will be one or two more chaps then I'm DONE! I'll start on Review if you want YUMMY COOKIES, hurry cause I don't share for long. Remember to vote on my poll.**

Wally and Shane were still outside. They heard yelling from the inside of the barn. Wally kept looking for ways to get on. He tried to ignore the yelling but it was too loud. He looked back and saw a small window. "Shane do you think you can get in through there?" Wally asked pointing to the window. He noticed it was a long way up.

"Not sure, but I'll try. You gotta help me up there." Wally picked Shane up and put him on hiss shoulders. She heard someone yelling about their best friend. _What's going on up there? _Wally thought. Shane pushed on the window and climbed in. Shane looked around and saw his vision over again (ch 6). He shook his head in disbelief. _This is really happening! We're too late. _Shane thought. Abby looked over at the boy.

"Hey kid! Go open the door and let Wally in here!" Abby said. Shane looked over at Kuki and could tell she was in agony. He helt his small heart breaking. _Poor girl! Her best friend really did this to her after not seeing her for over ten years. That bitch! _Shane thought as he ran downstairs.

He ran into Hoagie who was sitting downstairs. "How'd you get in here?"

"Get outta my way! Wally needs to get in here!" Hoagie grabbed the little boy.

"Lemme go! Kuki's in labour and Abby told me to get Wally! Lemme go fat ass!" Hoagie put him down and opened the door, letting Wally in. Shane grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

"Wally! ITS-ITS-WATER BROKE!" They heard running upstairs. Wally ran faster and saw her. she let out a weak smile and a scream. he sat down beside her. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Call 911, stupid!" Kuki yelled. She was in immemce pain. The last thing she wanted was hearing some guy telling her to calm down. She blacked out.


	17. Cutest One Yet

**Disclaimer: "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mr. Warburton and KukixWally'BratxBoomer. Are there any objections?"**

**Mr. W: ME! She kidnapped me!**

**Me: Tommy! I just wanna own KND!**

**Mom: Just marry her already!**

**Mr. W: NO!**

**Me: *cries and runs away***

**Priest: You messed up.**

**And that's why I don't own KND.**

Kuki woke up, dazed and confused in the hospital. "Hi, honey! Glad to see you're awake!" Wally said. She looked around and realized she was still in pain. She let out a scream. "Okay, you're having contractions again." She nodded at him. _Thank you Captain Obvious, _she thought. She was pretty quiet during the meantime. She thought about her life, what happened before she was thirteen. She couldn't remember for 12 and all of these memories were flodding her mind.

"Hey Wally?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what it was like being 12?" He thought about it for a while. He racked his brain.

"No. I can't. I can't remember anything before meeting you." Kuki smiled at him but knew that he meant it.

"I couldn't for 12-(scream)-years. Now all of-(screams)-these memories are flooding back and it's-(scream)-weirdly...amazing." He stared at her. He could tell by the gleam in her eyes that she was serious.

"What was it like?"

"Well, we knew each-(scream)-other when we were four. You-(scream)-had just-(scream)-moved here from Australia.-(scream)-I was outside my house just giving out cupcakes-(sceam)-for whatever reason and I-(scream)-saw you running around-(scream)-," she began, "I offered-(scream)-you one, out of-(scream)-kindness, and you-(scream)-took one.-(scream)-We started hanging-(scream)-out with each-(scream)-other ever since.-(scream)-When we were-(scream)-seven we joined-(scream)-some type of club-(scream)-in something and we were-(scream)-protecting kids-(scream)-from bad adults,-(scream)-"

"Shhh, finish in a bit. I'm gonna go get the doctor and he's gonna deliver our baby. I'll be right back," Wally said leaving. He jogged down a hall and let the doctor that she had come too and the contractions were really close together. The doctor walked into the hospital room and Wally followed. Shane decided to stay outside of the room.

"Kuki wanna say hi to the nice doctor?" Kuki smiled at him.

"Hi, nice doctor man. Are you going to be delivering our baby?" The doctor smiled at them.

"Yes. Are you ready?" She smiled at him.

**(Since I know nothing about birthing children I will skip it.)**

**Some time Later...**

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Beetles. She's healthy girl. I'll leave you two alone, but before I will need a name." Wally and Kuki looked at each other. "I'll leave you two too talk," the doctor said sighing and facepalming himself. Shane walked into the room.

"Y'know we've never thought of a name?" Wally said after a while.

"Just now noticing...so what should we name her?" Kuki said rocking their baby. The baby looked around with big inquisitive violet eyes.

"I have one," Shane spoke up. Kuki and Wally turned their attention from the baby to Shane.

"Come here, kiddo!" Kuki said. She leaned over and gave him a hug. "What's your suggestion?"

"May-leen Paige." Wally thought it over. He smiled at them. Kuki and Shane smiled back.

"I absolutly love that name. It's so cute!" Kuki exclaimed.

"So her name is May-leen Paige Beetles. Any objections?" No one said anything. "I think that this could be the start of somethin' amazing." Kuki smiled as May-leen rested in her arms.


	18. A Well Deserved Ending!

**Hiya! I know my previous ending sucked but I shook it off and am bringin' you this new one! Enjoy peoples! We know I own nothing here.**

Kuki looked around and smiled. _Everything is perfect. I have two really cool kids and an amazing husband I apperantly liked since we were, what? 8 years old? I can't believe we managed to get this far without ever remembering. I knew he seemed all too familiar. _She looked at Wally and smiled at him. She had been home for around two months and everything has been great. Except for the fact that Shane has terrible nightmares about what happened. They were currently in the process if adopting him. Kuki stole another glance at Wally and snickered. He finally looked her way and asked, "What's up?" making the 'p' pop.

"You really forgot didn't you?" He gave a confused look. _What is she getting at? _He looked around. _It's September so no birthdays, we got married in October, so what did I forget?_

"I guess I did, BUT you were born December 12, Mushi on April 16, we got married on October 4, we got together on May 23, and I proposed on August 19." She looked at him and giggled.

"I know, silly! You thought I forgot?"

"No...so what did I forget? Am I in trouble or it?" She giggled again.

"Well, you kinda forgot everything that was sorta important. It's probably the reason we met." He looked puzzeled. She tried her best to put on a stern, serious face but failed miserably. She giggled and held back tears, of happiness, gratefulness, silliness, and sorrow. _If we weren't decomissioned then this would have still happened but it probablt would have made him asking me out just a little easier. Who knows? Maybe I would've made the first move, _Kuki thought through her laughter fits.

"What is it?" Wally asked. He was completely confused by his wife's behaviour. He was never this confused. Hearing his wife giggle, however, was very pleasant. She stopped for a minute.

"Will you believe me if I say it?"

"Yeah." She started telling him about the KND. (Those happened to be my intials! That's one of the main reasons I love the show so much! Krystal Nalai D******!) He looked her with great confusion. "So you mean to tell me that we would beat up teenagers and adults?" She nodded slowly. "And I was that dumb?" She giggled at him.

"And there was one more thing."

"What?" She ran into her room and pulled out an old heart-shaped book. "What is it?"

"It's an old diary of mine! It talks about everything that I just said. I was a little confused when I first read it but now I read it and laugh! Either way it had this in it and it said that numbuh 4 gave it to me when I turned twelve. I didn't show it too you because I know how jelous you get, but you wouldn't get so jelous if it was actually from you, right?" She said holding a green locket. Inside of it was a picture of her kissing some blonde boy on the cheek while standing under a mistletoe. Wally looked at it. He remebered taking that picture with her. He remebered giving the locket to her. He remembered everything.

"So back in freshman year I actually dated kissy Lizzie! Gross! Why couldn't you remember this sooner!" She giggled.

"Lizzie was pretty cute when she lost all that weight! At least you didn't love her." She said through giggles. He smiled at her.

"Does Nigel and Rachel remember anything?" Kuki looked around nervously.

"I'm not sure. I haven't told anyone but Mushi."

"We have to tell them about numbuh 2 and 5."

"I'll tell them tomorrow." Kuki let out a sigh. A sigh turned into a sniffle and sniffle to a sob. Sobs started turning into a full blown crying fest. "She was my best friend. How could she want to do this to us? You were like her little brother. Why did she even think about it?" He started calming her down.

"She just wanted to be able to live. She wasn't your best friend then. When you turned 11 she didn't talk to us anymore. She was already a grown up. We were still kids. We didn't know anything as big as this." She softened up and stopped cryiing.

"Okay," she said softly.

**The next day**

"Nigel," Kuki said over the phone, "Does the name numbuh 1 mean anything to you?"

"It means everything to me, numbuh 3." He gave a sly grin and Kuki laughed. "How'd you find out? You weren't schedeled to be recomissioned for five more years."

"Abigail. She let it out when she kidnapped me," she softly said. She explained everything.

"It's okay Kooks, at least everyone's okay." She smiled him.

"Thanks, Ni-numbuh 1."


End file.
